


HyperGamer

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Ermin Week (EAauweek) 2018 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But which are which?, EAauweek, M/M, Superheroes, Villains, we're all monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: Superhero one shot. I don't really know what to say about it. Super Titan, Eren Jaeger fights a super baddy with God like powers.





	HyperGamer

**Author's Note:**

> Day6: Superheros?

With a loud crash, he found himself being flung through the air-A fiery explosion swarming around him. It was hard to tell what had happened, but he was pretty sure that he had smashed into a gas tank. There was smoke forming all around him, making it hard for him to breath.

“Are you alright,” A voice said as a figure appeared within the smoke. Eren only grit his teeth and charge at the figure. He missed, falling to the ground as he trips over something lying on the ground. “Will you stop attacking me and have a conversation like a decent human being!” They had to be stopped at any cost. It was the mission he was sent out here for. If he failed, then this person would end up getting highly classified information.

“Because of you-this entire place is on fire! Talking to you is out of the question!”

“What? Am I supposed to stand there and let you hit me?” The person said, as the smoke cleared as the sprinkler did their job. They stood on a table, a black cloak covering the entirety of their body. “And if you think that's what I'm supposed to do, you got to be kidding me. Do you know how much more damage to the lab that would cause?” Eren took the low vantage point to his advantage and jumped at his enemy, knocking them down to the ground.

“Got yah, Bastard!” Eren was surprised to see there was no face inside the cloak. The man's face was literally a bout of pitch black nothingness.

“Good job, I guess,” The man spoke as he phased away, leaving Eren holding down nothing but the floor. He quickly slammed his hands onto the ground, feeling nothing underneath him, leaving him cursing.

Nothing was going according to plan. The superiors had told him to take his opponent by surprise, but that had quickly backfired and lead to him flailing around trying to capture a freaking ghost.

“You're just like me,” Their voice said softly, sounding almost pitiful or sad.

I'm nothing like you, He wanted to shout at his opponent, but instead he listened.

It wasn't his first time fighting this enemy. They could manipulate the space around them to what ever they wanted, even making themselves invisible to the human eye, but one of their down falls was that they couldn't mask their voices location and this person always seemed to want to talk things out, instead of fighting.

“I'm just like you,” He said in a low voice, hoping that they'd speak again, helping him track down their location faster. “You always say that and honestly it pisses me off.” He added. There was a long silence between them and Eren wondered if he'd used the moment to escape but they an entirely too sad voice sounded.

“You have to feel the prejudice everyday, don't you?” There was pain in his voice and it shook Eren slightly. “We are called 'Monsters'. They chase us out of our homes-Make us go into hiding...” His voice trailed off as thought he thought better of continuing as Eren started moving toward his voice. “And if we can't control these hellish 'powers', they send us to our death. Purge us from existence.” He spoke again, from a different spot, causing Eren to curse.

“The way you're trying to fix this is wrong. Stealing information from Corporations that want to help us? What purpose would you have to do this,” Eren said, moving slightly again, trying to get a fix on his opponents location.

“It's better than killing each other meaninglessly,” Dark Matter said, before disappearing along with whatever he might have come for.

“Dark Matter-Shit-” He slammed his hand onto the ground. Mission fail.

Eren Jaeger had just failed again, to take out the being known as Dark Matter. Now that the mission had failed. He would have to return to base and face the consequences. It was something he was used to, but he still dreaded the pain it that he was going to feel afterwards.

… **...**

“I'm home,” He said, with a deep sigh. He kept his hood up, hoping the injuries had healed by now. He'd avoided his apartment for an extra four hours, but returned before the sun started to rise. “Armin.” He said the name of the one person he wanted to see, wondering if he was home. It only took a few moments, while he took off his shore, til he could hear the soft steps on the floor. When the blond appeared in the entrance hall Eren felt relief wash over him. All he had wanted was to be home.

Armin Arlert, his roommate and boyfriend of six months was his saving grace. The world hadn't been worth saving till he met this person. He loved this man more than anything else. He had no family left; no friends that weren't connected to Armin. If someone were to ask, he's say, his whole life was because Armin came into it.

“Welcome ho-Oh-my GOD-” All the desire of seeing the other drained as a horrified look passed over their face. “What the hell happened to your face!” He said, his eyes wide and filled with terrified concern.

“I'm fine,” Eren said, not wanting to admit that it had been far-far worse in the beginning. “Work was a little rough today is all,” He said, not able to look Armin in the eye. “My boss gave me a beat down for screwing up,” He said, not wanting to get into any further details.

“This has to be against the law!” It sadly wasn't against the law, if the person you were 'reprimanding' was a Titan. He couldn't tell Armin that, so he just let the blond take him into the living room. “You should call the cops! This is horrible,” He said as he moved to get his cellphone out of his pocket.

“It's fine. Don't call the cops,” Eren said, putting his hand over the phone's screen so Armin couldn't unlock it.

“This 'boss' of yours need to go to jail. He's a freaking 'monster',” He said, obviously upset but Eren just shook his head, knowing that Armin wouldn't do anything further, if he asked it of him.

“Don't get involved, please,” He said, quietly, as he took the phone out of Armin's hand. “I can handle it. It's a part of the job-in my contract.” He added watching Armin's eyes start to become glossy.

“Your job sucks. You need to quit.” If he did quit, then his life would probably be forfeit, but Eren wouldn't tell Armin that. “At least, let me bandage you up.” He said rubbing at his eyes to keep himself from crying.

“Armin-” His lover gave up way too easy, Eren knew that Armin wouldn't just leave it at that. There was too much anger in the blond's eyes. If he didn't say something, Armin might actually try something, but before he could say anything, he was silenced with that same angry look. With that look still pointed at Eren, Armin went and got the first aid kit.

“Do you think you need a Doctor, Eren?” Eren shook his head slowly as Armin unzipped his hoodie. It'd heal without it. It always did before, but he let Armin remove his hoodie and his shirt. Once that was done Armin got straight to work cleaning out the cuts and tending to the bruises on his body.

It was like a blessing to be so close to someone like this. It had taken him years to understand that. Armin was something precious to him, more precious than anything else. They'd met by some miracle and Eren didn't know how to explain it. He'd instantly been attracted to the young man. The way they'd hit it off-the way Armin smiled at him, when their eyes met. It was a breath of fresh air during his time in the underground.

Armin didn't know about Eren's power, however. There was a fear of hurting Armin, if he did tell. Afraid of how the man would react or leave him bothered every time the thought crossed his mind. Just as they did now. It was hard to think that Armin would absolutely hate him for it. He'd never seemed to be an enemy of his kind. He was a researcher, a scientist, so maybe those with powers fascinated him. That still didn't mean that Armin would want to date or share a bed with someone like him. No one that was normal would want to. All he could think of was what Dark Matter had said about him.

 _You have to feel the prejudice everyday..._ And he did. The people that knew what he was, they were hardly friendly with him. It was hard to live day to day, when you were open about being a Titan. People feared what they didn't understand, hated thing that were not like them. It's always been this way from the beginning. He knew that Titans were no different. They looked 'human', but to those without powers, they were no different.

 _We are called 'Monsters'-They chase us out of our homes-Make us go into hiding!_ A part of him wanted to argue about that, but even his closest coworkers had called him a 'monster' at some point in their acquaintance. Even when he'd first developed powers, he'd been chased out of his home town in Shinganshina and had lived in the underground city, where many of their kind hid away before the purge.

_You're just like me._

Maybe, He thought reaching out and cupping Armin's cheek, distracting the other from bandaging his chest. “I love you.” But he had a reason to be more human than that faceless person.

“I love you, too,” Eren just shook his head and pressed his lips, enjoying the feeling of his lover's soft lips on his injured ones. “What's gotten into you,” Armin said, a sad look on his face, obviously still upset with Eren's injuries.

“I'm just being grateful,” He said, letting Armin pull away.

“I still think you should call the cops. What employer is allowed to beat their associates in this day and age.” Armin just sat beside Eren, their hips pressed against each other. It was obvious that his boyfriend was still upset. He had every right to be, because he didn't know the truth.

“I'm not going to die over a few cuts and bruises,” He said wrapping his arm around Armin's shoulders. Armin instantly leaned in to rest his head onto Eren's chest, letting Eren hold him tight. The moment was interrupted by the sound of Armin's phone ringing from Eren's hoodie pocket.

“Your phone's ringing,” Eren said, not wanting to let Armin go as he pulled away to retrieve his phone. A sigh escaped Armin's lips and he knew their morning cuddle had ended.

“I've got to take this,” He said, pulling Eren's arm away from his body and stood up. “I'll be right back,” He said as he walked off to their bedroom.

When Armin left the room and it all seemed suddenly colder. The reality that he was trying so hard to ignore was crushing him on the inside. He had one last chance to stop Dark Matter or he'd lose everything.

… **...**

Armin quietly closed the door, as he answered the call. He didn't want Eren to hear their conversation. It would be hard to explain to him and the brunette really didn't need the stress right now.

“Hello, Section Commander.” He answered the call in a flat voice, ready for what ever might be said.

“Was the mission a success?” The person on the other side of the line sa

“Yes, it will begin soon. I did everything as planned,” He said, turning to lean against his desk. “I apologize for the unorthodox methods, my little 'friend' decided to surprise me.”

“It was an expected, but unexpected, situation. Just make sure you type up a report about what happened, that way we have records of this guy's involvement in the incident. Our men retrieved a copy of the surveillance, but they said there was someone else within the system.” As they spoke a feeling of unease settled into the bottom of his stomach.

“So, this Rogue Titan isn't working alone?”

What would he be after then? Armin wondered this as he listened to what his Commanding officer had to say. “That is what we suspect, but for now just stay on your toes.”

“Yes, sir,” He said, recalling how desperate his opponent had looked while trying to capture him. He then thought of Eren and the beating he looked like he'd gone through. “Ah-Section Commander, permission to make a request,” He said, feeling like he was about to overstep his boundaries.

“Yes,” They said, sounding curious because Armin never made requests.

“May I hire MicroBit for a little investigation,” He said, intending to pay his coworker for his time, so it wasn't out of the Organizations pocket.

“Depends,” They said, sounding curious as to why Armin would want their help. Armin just glanced towards the closed door and bit his lip. “Why do you need his services?”

“I want to look into the company someone I know works in. They-are still physically hurting him and that bad gut feeling hasn't gone away.”

“Okay, Armin, I will approve it-If MicroBit is willing to do it, that is,” They said in a calm manner. Armin had spoken to them about this, never mentioning that they were lovers, but his Section Commander knew what their relationship was.

He hung up the phone and looked at the lock box with the thumb drive in it. It had been hard to get into that high leveled security build. Even harder when that Rogue Titan had come after him. “Dark Matter,” He whispered with a disgusted tone as he remembered the name the Rogue Titan had called him. “My powers have nothing to do with that hypothetical material,” He said under his breath.

It had been over ten years since his torturous life had ended. When he was finally able to start over he found himself in hell, where he and people like him were seen as 'monsters'. They were indiscriminately murdered, for less than mediocre reasons. Many of his friends had been murdered before his very eyes. His whole life was nothing but a series of death and torture. It took him everything he had, day in and out, not to end it all. This miserable world, where people were hated just because they were different. It was cruel, dark, hateful, but despite that there was beauty and love-kindness, if you were willing to look past it. Eren had been all of that to him. A light that made him realize that there was more to this world than his hatred.

They'd met in the underground city, while Armin had been on a mission. Eren claimed to have moved down their with his mother, after she developed powers, but there had been no record of his mother even being alive before the explosion. It wasn't a subject he would bring up. Most of the time, they ended up being angry with each other, if he did. A part of him suspected that Eren did have powers, but was just too afraid to tell him.

There was just something about the way Eren skirted around that subject-the way his face turned grim at the news of purges of Armin's kind. It was like it hurt him personally, but at the same time, Eren had shown no sign of being one of Them. Even if he was, Armin wouldn't love him any less. But-Armin's guts told him that Eren was lying about something.

Those sort of injuries on his face, the way he was so secretive about what exactly he did at said work place. What he knew was Eren was a security guard. Any sort of screw up or mistake, should be dealt with expulsion or a reprimanding, not physical attacks. For Eren's own boss to 'beat' him to that point of injury. That wasn't something Armin would let fly. That company needed investigated. They needed to be exposed to their cruelty. It didn't matter if Eren was one with powers or not, they had no right under this countries laws to physically harm their employees. He just needed to get proof of illegal doings. Eren wouldn't let him take photos, nor would he let him call the cops, so using his connections was the only solution. He would contact MircoBit and request him to help with the matter. That was the quickest way to get the information he needed. Then he would be able to figure out the next step.

“Why are you just standing there, giving me the stare down.”

Eren's voice startled him as he realized Eren was standing in the door way. He'd unintentionally been staring at Eren, who'd entered the room while he was lost in thought.

“Just debating on what to do with you.” It was the first thing that came to his panicked mind. Watching a wave of emotions play through Eren's eyes, he wondered if it had been something he should have said.

“And just what have you decided on,” Eren said in a low voice, like he knew Armin was going to bring up the injuries again. Armin didn't want Eren to be mad at him, so he quickly smiled.

“Breakfast, first. Then, how about some cardio,” He said, trying his best to sound flirty, hoping Eren knew that he was trying to imply 'sex'. Eren, however just stared at him, looking mildly confused.

“What's that supposed to mean,” Eren said following after Armin as he passed him to leave the room. “Hey.” Armin just rolled his eyes and walked off to the kitchen, listening to Eren question him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still working on Day 5's rewrite. It sucks...But I did finish Today's! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
